Xanxus's Depression
by BloodieReader
Summary: Ever wondered how Xanxus felt after losing the Ring battles? Well he got depressed, how did he get out of his depression? With the help of his friend. One-shot. Sorry if summary sucks. OOC Xanxus, slight/implied Xanxus X OC


**Hii all, BloodieReader here, you can call me Bloodie if you're too lazy (like me most of the time)  
This is my first ever fanfict, so hope you enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, although the OC Karin is mine.**

* * *

Xanxus's Depression

A few days after the ring battle, in the Varia mansion, all was… quiet, yep quiet, no one was being shot at, no one was screaming, there was a minimal amount of flamboyant-ness going on, heck even Bel's ever present grin seemed to have dimmed and all of this wasn't because of them losing the Ring battles, it was because of… Xanxus.

Yep their always-angry-throwing-wine-glasses-and-shooting-people-boss Xanxus was the reason why all was quiet and why all of his guardians were currently in the living room talking quietly to one another.

Because even though they couldn't really care less about losing the ring battles, their boss however, seemed almost scarred by it.

"Voi, something's wrong with that bastard boss…" Squalo said.

Lussuria nodded sadly "When I went to check on him earlier to almost shot me down for trying to enter his room…"

"Boss…" Levi muttered sadly.

"Shishi…we should send someone to go get the boss out." Bel said, his usual grin not plastered on his face.

"Vooi! Did you not here what Lussuria just said?! Bastard boss would shoot us down for entering!" Squalo yelled at Bel, annoyed that the 'genius' wasn't coming up with any good solutions.

Squalo swiftly dodged the knife that Bel had thrown at him.

"Ushishi, did the prince ever say that one of us should go?" Bel smirked.

Lussuria suddenly grinned, "Oh my god~! Why didn't I think of that~!"

Squalo started to growl, then it hit him. "VOI! That might just work stupid prince!"

"Oi, Mammon! Go get Karin right NOW!" Squalo shouted at Mammon as he slowly vanished in thin air, not even asking to be paid.

2 mins later.

"So if I get him to come outside his room I get all your cookies? Sweet!" Karin let off a grin as she started towards Xanxus's room.

The Varia members sweat dropped at Karin's behaviour, but said nothing.

Karin walked loudly towards Xanxus's room, letting her footsteps echo across the empty corridor.

She didn't care if Xanxus heard her coming, in fact it would be better if he did hear her, a Xanxus trying to shoot her was way much better than a Xanxus that was staring blankly into space.

She reached his bedroom door.

Taking a deep breath, she put her hand on the door knob, twisted, pushed the door open, stepped in- and then felt a stinging pain on her face where Xanxus had thrown the champagne glass filled with red wine at her.

"GET THE FUCK OUT SCUM!" Xanxus shouted, his red eyes glinting in the darkness of his room.

"No." Karin replied smoothly, stepped inside then closed the door behind her.

Xanxus growled, he was not in the mood for his orders to be disobeyed. He slouched in his seat and pulled out one of his x-guns.

"Out before I kill you." He growled, his eyes flashing again.

Karin took note of how dimly they flashed; he was either drunk or depressed, she suspected both.

"You won't kill me Xanxus." She said softly as she slowly approached his seated spot.

"And why not scum?!" He spat and loaded his x-gun with his flame.

Karin stopped moving and stood where she was.

"Because we're friends." She answered confidently.

Xanxus hesitated for a split second, and then pulled the trigger and the bullet just grazed her cheek, allowing a thin sheet of blood to appear and slowly drip down her face.

And the whole time she did not move her eyes from Xanxus's.

Xanxus looked away from her face and growled viciously.

Karin continued walking and finally came to a stop in front of Xanxus.

"…Why are you behaving like this Xanxus?" Karin asked seriously, staring down Xanxus at the same time.

Xanxus just tched and crossed his arms.

A few seconds of silence passed.

Inwardly Karin sighed.

'Guess we have to do this the hard way'

In one expertly done movement, Karin had gripped Xanxus's collar and had thrown him over her shoulder and into his bed post.

Xanxus landed on his back. 'Damn it!' he inwardly growled, 'the wines messed up my reflexes!'

He was about to sit up when he felt someone sit on his stomach, pushing him back down.

"Now that I have your attention," Karin said whilst sitting on Xanxus, "answer my question."

She bent her head down towards his and looked him straight in the eyes.

Xanxus was pissed, not only did he lose his chance for becoming the head of the Vongola, he had just been floored by Karin!

He looked deeply into her eyes and noticed that her brown eyes had some speckles of green and yellow as well.

He looked away, "I have nothing left." He whispered harshly.

Karin's face darkened, she heard him, but wanted him to say it again. "What did you just say?" She said darkly.

Xanxus glanced at her darkened face wearily.

Karin gripped his collar and brought his face within inches of her own.

"**What. Did. You. Just. Say**" She growled.

Xanxus's eyes flashed, "I said I have nothing left bitch!" he said loudly.

_Slap_

Xanxus was stunned, Karin, had actually slapped him. The stinging pain in his cheek faded away as quickly as it came, and then he was overcome by another emotion. Anger.

"The fuck was that for bitch!" He yelled, he then pushed her roughly off him and stood to his full height, glaring down at Karin.

Karin quickly stood up as well, she wasn't that shorter than Xanxus, but regardless he was still taller.

"**Because you are an idiot.**" She seethed at him.

Xanxus snapped. Grabbing her by the neck he slammed her into the wall, causing her to grunt from the pain, and then threw her towards the bed.

She landed somewhat softly onto the king sized bed and bounced up slightly, but was then pushed down into the mattress as Xanxus now sat on top of her, straddling her waist and pinning her arms above her head.

Neither of them noticed their delicate position as they were both concentrating at glaring at each other.

"You're an idiot because you say that you have nothing left! Look where you are Xanxus! You are the fucking **leader** of the most feared assassins in the mafia world, the Vongola Familiglia's Elite Independent Assassination Squad, Varia! So don't you **dare** say that you have nothing left Xanxus! Who cares if you can't be the boss! Truthfully I don't even see why you wanted to be boss; if you were you would have to do 3x the more paperwork you do and burn now AND you wouldn't be able to kill as much as you do now!"

Karin was panting for breath at this point, her cheeks slightly red from speaking so loud and quickly. Xanxus was, however, frozen.

During her speech 3 things surprised him; 1: she actually said his name, 2: she actually swore and 3… that she was right.

Xanxus blinked and sat back on Karin, freeing her arms but not her body.

'The trash is right, now that I think about it… I'm much better off where I am right now.'

Karin, noticing the sudden change in Xanxus's demeanour, grinned brightly up at him.

"So your finally back to your normal self?" She asked.

Xanxus rubbed his eyes, as if he was waking up from a long dream, and nodded.

He looked back down at Karin and noticed how she was slightly breathy and how her hair was spread out around her head.

And then they both finally noticed their position.

"H-hey c-can you get off me now?" Karin stammered, blushed a little and looked everywhere but at Xanxus.

Xanxus looked down at Karin and contemplated the different options that could happen from this point.

"Why?" Xanxus asked; a mischievous smirk on his face.

He leaned down towards her face, so they were merely inches apart.

"Am I making you feel uncomfortable _Ka-rin_?" Xanxus whispered, adding some emphasis to Karin's name.

Karin blushed even more furiously, "Y-yes?" 'Damn it why does it sound like a question'

The Xanxus did something that surprised even Karin, he started chuckling.

Karin was intrigued; she'd only heard Xanxus laugh/chuckle, what, 2 times before? And that was only when he was little.

"Um, Xanxan you okay?" Karin asked slowly, reverting back to using his nickname, her mind not really comprehending what Xanxus was doing.

Xanxus got up, still slightly chuckling and walked to the door.

"Hurry up and get up trash, I'm hungry." Xanxus glanced back at her and placed his hand on the doorknob.

Karin took a few deep breaths and calmed her red face.

"You coming or not trash?" Karin grinned, nodded and then hopped off the bed and walked over to Xanxus.

Then whilst opening the door, Xanxus let out an almost imperceptible "Thanks trash."

Karin grinned and nodded, knowing that that was probably the hardest thing for Xanxus to say or even admit to someone.

Both walking out into the corridor, Karin shouted "BRING OUT THE STEAK AND BRING ME MY COOKIES, ITS A MISSION SUCCESS!"

Xanxus smirked and shook his head as her shout was answered by some 'VOIS', 'USHISHI' and callings of 'BOSS!'.

-End-

* * *

**Bloodie: Hope you enjoyed my lil'one shot**

**Reviews are appreciated, and will motivate me to write more, and longer, KHR fanficts.**

**Bloodie out~**


End file.
